


Andrew & Palani

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Closeted Character, Erotica, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Indian Character, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Muslim Character, Nudity, Original Fiction, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Roughness, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, Undressing, United Kingdom, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Palani, a 16-year-old Indian boy lives in Newcastle with his family, he meets Andrew aka "The Son" while his family are driving to a family wedding, and they have a moment of nerve-racking yet passionate sex. Palani is nonetheless scared over what he's done, will he be strong enough to embrace his sexuality and accept his feelings for this stranger?
Relationships: Palani/Andrew
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have had this story in mind for some time now and finally glad to be writing it. Hope you enjoy it. I plan on writing a second chapter. Reviews and constructive criticism are gladly appreciated.

_My name's Palani and I've a story to tell. I want to share the experience of how I lost my virginity in one of the most unlikely scenarios._  
  
 _This happened around two years ago. I was in Year 12 at school, about sixteen years old at that time._  
  
There was a marriage of one of Palani's cousins on the west side of Newcastle. Palani and his family were all invited but, since he had midterms just the day before which he couldn't skip, Palani stayed back. His father waited for him, while his mother and younger sister went to to buy wedding gifts, getting them a week before the big day. Marriages in Muslim culture were always a proud family moment. His cousin's home was a two-hour trip by bus from Palani's, but his father decided to drive in their car as it would be faster. He promised that he could still get them there on time.  
  
Palani finished his midterms successfully and came home to get all the gifts and clothes that he'd need for the wedding. Car packed, they started on the long drive. They stopped midway in a hotel and had a nice dinner. It was a welcome rest and meal before they set off once more through the night. Palani's father suggested that he sleep as he needed to be fresh for the ceremony in the morning. The boy was sleeping soundly while his father was driving through the dark streets. Suddenly, Palani woke up to the sound of a loud thud and the feeling of slowing down. It was the car. It had broken down to everyone's shock. Palani glanced at his iPhone. Here they were, at just after midnight in the middle of a lonely road. To make the situation worse it had started raining, cats and dogs.  
  
Since it was a country route not many vehicles traveled this way during the night, so they were unlikely to be noticed. Needless to say, they didn't have any signal in their cellphones either, so getting help that way wasn't an option. They were bloody stuck, unable to contact anyone about our problem. Their only hope was to wait till someone showed, which could take until the morning.  
  
It was Palani's father who saw the light in the darkness. They were holding onto hope that it was a police outpost. More distressingly, their car was broken down in the middle of the road, so it was possible for someone to hit it in the dark. It was an easy decision to make. They both got down and started pushing the car to the side of the road. Once out of the way, we headed off towards the light. By the time, we reached the place, they were soaked and shivering. To their initial dismay, it was a not a police outpost, but a random house. They knocked at the door. After two minutes, they were greeted by a thick male voice.  
  
"Who's out there?"  
  
"Pardon sir, but our car broke down. Could you please help us?" Palani's father replied.  
  
There was a silence before the door finally opened and the old man allowed us in. Inside was a strongly-built old man standing there with a huge rifle in his hand. Palani assumed it was just for protection in case they were some kind of thieves. The only people there were the old man and a much younger one, probably his son. The old man was tall, white and thin with a huge salt n pepper-colored beard. He was wearing an old black pants and a heavy black-red plaid shirt. The boy was athletic and looked to be about Palani's age, his sky blue eyes particularly captivating.  
  
Palani looked around the house. He thought, what's the deal with the gun and all? There's nothing worth stealing from this house. It was just a small _picturesque_ house. On one corner an old bookcase which pointed directly to the barely lit bathroom. There was a small kitchen in the other corner. While they had electricity in the house, the two strangers had a generator and the crackling fireplace added to the almost comforting glow. They had two greenish couches in the middle of the house. There were few big plastic containers which Palani assumed contained whatever belongings they had. He really doubted if a thief could find anything worth more than 1000 pounds in here.  
  
Palani's father explained their situation. The old man kept listening and, in the end, he said that in the morning, he would take his father to the local village where they could call on the mechanic. Palani's father said that wasn't possible as he wanted to do it immediately and asked the old man to accompany him. The old man said he can't do as he has a knee joint problem and needs rest or else he will collapse in the middle. Palani's father bit his bottom lip frustrated, but he controlled it and said if he could give him the directions, he would go alone. The old man said it wasn't a good idea as a single wrong turn on the path would lead him further off course. Then the boy started interrupting his _father_ in their heavy British accents which they could barely understand. The old man began hissing back at his son and then he mellowed his voice and kept talking for some time. Palani and his father were just watching them talk and then the boy nodded.  
  
The old man now looked at Palani's father and said that there was a 24-hour mechanic shop just along the road, but it was close to three kilometres away. If there wasn't anyone in the shop they might have gone home to have dinner or something. Palani's father sighed with slight despondence, borrowed the umbrella and torchlight from him and went to look for the mechanic shop.  
  
After his father left, the cropped haired boy mentioned that Palani was totally wet and asked him to change his clothes or else he'd catch a cold. While grateful, Palani told him that he had no fresh clothes on him. The boy said he could wear a pair of his boxer briefs. Palani had never worn boxer briefs except during school days and that time he had almost been caught by his Mother masturbating after finishing his homework. Palani sheepishly said he didn't want to impose on him. The boy smirked and said "Nothing to worry about mate- I'll help you out."

He walked towards his bedroom and returned with what Palani assumed was the cleanest pair he had and pulled me Palani across the room down the short hallway which led to their smelly bathroom—a room equipped with just an old tub, toilet and sink—flicking the light on.  
  
Palani never felt more vulnerable and small than he did standing there mute. he was a short boy but already his father's height. At first glance he still had the look of a 14-year-old, although he had a healthy body. What's more, Palani was outgrowing his usual underwear and had recently taken to wearing boxers more. He was taken aback when the tall boy asked him to strip out of everything, including his t-shirt and boxers. In all cases it was the same, you shouldn't wear damp clothes. Reluctantly, Palani did as he asked. It was as he removed the last bit of his clothing, that the boy shined took a closer step in front of Palani and looked him up all the way from top to bottom. He commented that Palani had a nice body. The Indian youth was embarrassed by his statement but didn't know what to do.  
  
The boy then asked Palani to don the t-shirt and another over top of it. Palani didn't have any problem with the t-shirt, but the guy's black shirt didn't quite fit at all. Palani gently put it on as he didn't want to damage this guy's personal property.  
  
"It's not fitting," Palani said. "Let me wear my own shirt."  
  
He said, not to worry, but wear the t-shirt without the other. Palani said it was too _skimpy_ but he chided the Indian teen, saying that many guys in his town wear shirts like that. He added that they were in the house, so nobody would see. He said he will tell his father to turn around when Palani would come out. After that the conversation returned to that intriguing tone as he spoke to his father. His father laughed aloud and then shouted back to him. There was no option. Even when Palani suggested that at least he should wear the shirt he replied with the same excuse about it being wet, more so that tying a wet cloth across his chest will only result in him catching a cold.  
  
When Palani came out, the father was facing completely the other way, not seeing anything. The son gave Palani a blanket and suggested he sleep on the bed, while they slept on the floor. They lowered the light from the kitchen to the bare minimum. The exhaustion of the ordeal caught Palani and then he was sleeping well.  
  
As Palani was sleeping, he suddenly started feeling cold. _Maybe the blanket had fallen down_ was his first thought. He was too tired to look for blanket though. Then Palani felt the chill of the night air blowing over his body. The shirt had ridden up and his bare nipples were exposed to the chillness. Still Palani was sleepy enough not to cover himself. Next came a feeling of something touching his chest. It was, as if, it was kissing his nipples. Sleepily, Palani tried to brush it off, but once he hit on something hard, he lost his sleep in a moment and opened his eyes. It was the son! He was on top of Palani sucking at his nipples. He had already lifted up the t-shirt and Palani was literally laying there topless in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Palani nearly shouted.  
  
Palani tried to push him off. It caught the son off balance and he was almost thrown but he immediately caught one of Palani's hands for balance. Before Palani could recover, the son had his other hand clutching his _victim's_ hands tightly. His clutch was like duct tape and it stopped the blood circulation. Palani couldn't even move his hands.  
  
"Get off you filthy sod!" Palani shouted at him at the same time spitting out at his face.  
  
The son, however, showed no signs of anger nor of stopping. He opened his mouth and coolly replied.  
  
"Listen, sweet thing. If you cooperate with me now, we can have fun together and no-one will know about it."  
  
"When Hell freezes over, you dirty cock chick," Palani hissed.  
  
"Then, you made my choice easier. I'll _rape_ you, kill you and burn this house down. You have valuable stuff, a gold ring, a fancy watch, expensive clothes, a nice thin chain in your waist and a phone too. More than enough to take from you. Also, since you're going to a marriage, I'm sure you'll have more gifts in the car. We'll take that as well and run away. By the time people realize it, we'd have crossed the border. Besides, I'd never get a chance to fuck a high-class beautiful boy like you. I'm ready to go to Hell for that."  
  
The look in his eyes was so erotically scart. He looked like the type of person who would kill someone just like that. _Think...think...think_...Palani said to himself. _You can get out of this if you use your head._  
  
"My father's an army vet. He'll be back with the mechanic any moment. He's killed many soldiers in India before. He'll break your neck like a chip." Palani was hopeful his businessman father could do the trick.  
  
"Don't worry about him my dear," the son leered. "The shop is around six kilometres from here. It used to be twenty-four hours, but after one of them left the business they stopped that. They won't be open now until seven in the morning. Your father will be away all night. So, sexy boy, nobody will not disturb your first night."  
  
"My father can run ten kilometres in one hour. He'll be back here when he realizes the shop is shut. I know he will."  
  
"That's why I told your father to wait for some time if its locked. He'll wait no matter what. He'll also be tired to come all the way back and then go in the morning again."  
  
The handsome young devil was unable to hide his smile. He was right. Anyone would do what he said.  
  
"My father has a cellphone. He'll call the nearest point and he'll get a fresh jeep immediately." Palani was trying to tell any reassuring lie to avoid what was happening.  
  
"Ha ha ha!!" He laughed louder. "This whole mountain area's got no cellphone reception and only a few towns even have electricity. Accept your beautiful fate instead of fighting. I can be gentle with you or not. It is your choice baby." His eyes pointed at the huge trash can near the door. The guy's eyes were dead serious. He had the look of an aroused killer.  
  
Palani thought for a moment and realized that it was most likely a lost cause. This boy was going to _rape_ him regardless of the choice he made. At least Palani could keep it a secret if he could hide it. He hoped the guy would be quick and gentle. He sort of read the defeat from Palani's eyes. Slowly the grip was released from his hands and he gave his _prey_ a somewhat nice kiss on his lips. This was the first time, Palani had ever been kissed. He always imagined a handsome bloke doing it, even if he was a scary sociopath. They kissed for a long time. It felt like an eternity.  
  
Finally, he broke away from Palani's lips and continued down his young body. He started at the dark neck and slowly made his way down to Palani's nipples, caressing his skin with his lips. Those black nipples, partly due to the cold and partly due to the excitement of his touch, were already standing straight. He took one nub in his hand and slowly pinched. Palani was unable to contain his excitement and gave a loud moan. Sensing his response, the son pinched it a bit harder. It was like having a metal clip on his own nipple. The son slowly moved his head below and started sucking one of Palani's nipples while kneading the other.  
  
Palani didn't know why but his body was betraying him. Despite his repulse, he was getting hotter as the son kept sucking, changing from one nipple to the other. While sucking, he brought down his hand and put it inside the shorts. Since Palani wasn't wearing any underwear, the son was able to access his cock directly. The moment he touched his _victim_ 's manhood, Palani felt an electric surge inside him. The boy was gently rubbing on his cock. Already Palani was aroused by his sucking, but as soon as he started rubbing his penis, Palani was moaning freely. Nothing seemed to matter anymore; his age, family, society, personal choice, nothing at all. Palani just needed to get fucked, this night, by this horny teenage punk, in his wreck of a house.  
  
Sensing that Palani was ready, the son stopped sucking. He pulled the shorts from his _partner_ by tugging the drawstrings down effortlessly. In one move, he removed his boxers. Now, we were both totally naked and he had his tattoo-covered body on top of Palani. His face showed the eagerness. Using his one hand, he was already trying to position his cock at the entrance of Palani's ass. He then held both Palani's hands tightly and asked.  
  
"Have you ever done this before?"  
  
Palani shook his head. The son smiled and whispered.  
  
"My lucky day."  
  
Without a warning he just plunged his thick cock into Palani, the idea of being gentle having faded into the night. Palani's anal walls ripped, and he seethed. The pain was excruciating. Palani felt as if someone had plunged a club into him, tearing into his flesh. Luckily, they were in the middle of the forest. Back in his home, he would've woken up the neighbors. The pain was too much, and Palani couldn't take it anymore. He tried to push the guy off, but his hands were too strong for the Indian boy. He was just like a star wrestler. He waited for some time for Palani to calm down. Slowly Palani recovered from the pain, but that was his cue. Slowly the son started stroking his cock in and out. The pain was still there, agonizing, but slowly Palani began to enjoy it. His speed was gradually increasing and at the same time Palani's pain was turning into pleasure. Seeing this, he released the hold on the subdued teen's hands and began a nice thrusting of his hips into Palani.  
  
Palani's painful groaning was slowly replaced by passionate moaning. He was somehow loving it as he felt both their bodies fuse into each other. In Palani's mind he was thinking, once the pole and hole meet, everything else became wonderful. After some nice time of intense fucking, he increased the speed again, and then started pounding mercilessly at Palani's young ass. His penis was hitting deep inside Palani. The Indian boy was unable to contain himself. Palani gripped the son so tight that his nails sank into the guy's tattooed back. His legs were locked around the son's thighs. Palani was moaning intensely by now, delirious in pleasure as the handsome brute kept pounding him. Palani was wishing it would never stop.  
  
Suddenly, Palani's entire body stiffened and arched. His leg was high up in the air. For a moment, Palani was totally lost, detached from the world. He felt as if his entire body had suddenly become weightless. It was then that he felt his insides release the pent-up pressure as his first ever **real** orgasm hit.  
  
Palani guessed he felt it too and stopped his relentless fucking for some time, allowing Palani to savor the moment. Palani was in heaven, enjoying the moment and hoping it would never end. When his orgasm did finally subside, the pounding started once more. Within a minute or two, he let out a huge groan and collapsed on top of the sweaty Indian boy. Palani could feel a jet of warmth flow inside him. He knew the son had cum inside him. Slowly Palani felt his hard manhood start to relax, the pressure on his inner wall easing. They were totally spent. Palani felt like he had run a marathon at full speed, his breath coming in short pants. They just laid on top of each other recovering. Palani could slowly feel the son's warm seed seeping out from his ass, around the guy's flagging cock, and running down Palani's crack.  
  
They stayed there for some time before the son rolled away from Palani. He got up and went to the bathroom. He came back after taking a piss. He asked Palani to get up. Palani refused, but he pulled at the boy's hands and made him get up. Even in his weak state, the English Bad Boy made Palani stand up. He then asked the shorter boy to kneel. Putting up no objection, Palani immediately understood what he wanted him to do.  
  
"No way, I can't," Palani begged him.  
  
He looked at Palani for a moment and then punched him in the stomach. The air went out of Palani and he doubled up, writhing with pain. The son waited till Palani stopped coughing. He pulled Palani by his hair and hissed at him.  
  
"When did I ask your permission? Tonight, you're my bitch and you need to understand that you do everything I say. Face it and if you complain again, I will beat you!"  
  
Palani nodded and knelt quietly. He came forward so that his manhood nearly touched the stunned boy's face. It was the first time Palani was looking at a huge British cock in real life. It was White and thick, a long shaft emerging out from amid sparse brown hair and large dangling balls. It was limp but still glistening due to the juice of Palani's ass and his cum.  
  
"I know you love it- but show it by sucking it." The laughed as he made his request.  
  
Palani looked up at him and begged, "Please!"  
  
His eyes flared again as heated lust raged.  
  
"You want me to beat you again? Remember, even if one drop falls out, you're going to get it."  
  
There was no way out of this. Palani took the son's limp cock and put it in his mouth, gagging slightly. It tasted awful. The combined taste of piss, his cum and Palani's anal fluid made it almost unbearable, but before Palani could think of taking it out he put his hands behind Palani's head and held him there. He didn't fuck Palani's face, instead the guy used his head to make Palani start the rhythm. As Palani kept doing it, he could feel the son's cock start to enlarge in his mouth. For the first time, the Indian teen could feel the size of the guy's cock. Its length was filling his mouth, coming all the way to the back of his throat, and was very thick. Palani was literally choking on it. He kept it up for around fifteen minutes before the pain built in his knees, the hard floor bruising Palani's young flesh. His cock was bulging larger than ever and Palani guessed he was about to cum. He too sensed it and pressed Palani's face right down onto the cock. Palani couldn't escape. With a groan, he once again came, filling the kneeling boy's mouth with his saltiness.  
  
With nowhere to go, Palani choked. The only way he could breathe was to swallow. Palani tried to swallow but the son was flowing like a water gun. For all Palani could take, more fell out of his mouth and ran down his chin, falling onto Palani's chest and on the carpet. When he finally released the boy, Palani felt like throwing up. As if he knew, the son immediately took the boy to his makeshift bathroom. Palani vomited.  
  
"Are you okay, mate?" he asked.  
  
Palani just nodded. He had a glass of water in his hands and Palani drank it with one gulp. The son slowly brought Palani back to rest on the bed again. Using a towel, the son wiped off the remaining cum from Palani's face and chest. The Indian teen was still trying to come to terms with what he had just done.  
  
"Since you've made me happy, let me make you happy," the rough boy continued.  
  
He was standing at the edge of the bed near Palani's legs. He first kissed Palani's toes one by one. and then he started sucking them. He slowly came up kissing Palani's ankles, calves, inner thighs and finally up to the boy's pubes. He opened the dark legs, revealing Palani's naked sex, and plunged his face straight into the boy's ass. Palani gasped. Two fingers joined his face as he pulled the panting teen's outer lips apart. Palani felt an electric surge inside as the son's tongue delved down and caressed his sensitive inner walls. His spare hand was back on the dark nipples. Palani was literally crying in pleasure as the son kept lapping at his insides. Very soon, Palani had enjoyed his second orgasm, his love juices now covering his mouth. The hot brute kept lapping it up, drinking the other boy's juices like a ravenous lion. When he finally lifted his head. Palani could see his jaw and mouth glistening with his cum. The son was looking satisfied as a king!  
  
He waited for Palani to come down from the edge, before asking him to get on all fours. The son knelt behind Palani and touched his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story, this will be the last chapter for it. Let me know what you thought of it in the comment section.

Palani shouted, "Nooo, please don't do this!"  
  
"Why not?" the son asked mockingly.  
  
"I heard it hurts," came his pleaded reply. "Tomorrow's my cousin's marriage function. If I'm not able to walk properly, they'll find out."  
  
"Okay," he replied, seemingly sensitive to my plight. "Then tell me where you do want to do it." He laughed.  
  
Cursing himself, Palani reached behind until he caught hold of his partner's penis and positioned it against his hole. The son took time positioning his penis exactly at the inner part of Palani's hole and then in one stroke he sank the whole shaft in.  
  
"AAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Palani's scream was ear-splitting, like a lady in a dramatic porno who has just been taken by a knight. The son waited fully impaled for a while before starting his assault. Unlike last time, he didn't start slowly, but went for it in top gear. Palani didn't sound like moaning, rather like a girl being tortured. With every thrust, his cock was plunging deep into Palani before pulling back out. Soon, the pain started subsiding and Palani started to feel pleasure. One thing Palani could understand why doggie-style sex was favored by many as it enabled a deeper penetration, especially if someone has a large and thick cock like this guy.  
  
Between thrusts, he slapped Palani's butt cheeks, his hands falling like a paddle. Palani cried out in pain. This guy was heavily into BDSM. After some time, Palani was getting ready for his third orgasm. The Indian boy had a huge one this time and his hands which were supporting his body couldn't hold any longer. Palani collapsed on the bed with the son holding his waist.  
  
"I know you're enjoying this, but still you need to take care of me," he said in a mocking sympathetic tone.  
  
Palani realized that the guy was still hard and hadn't cum yet. _Oh Allah, will this night ever end_? Even though Palani had enjoyed three orgasms in the last two hours, he desperately wanted this whole thing to end without any regrets.  
  
The son laid on his back on the bed. His thick red dick, covered with Palani's juices, was pointing at the ceiling. He asked Palani to sit on it. Slowly and reluctantly Palani readied himself. The son put his hands around Palani's waist and was adjusting his body to align with the white lad's dick. Palani could feel his girth stretching him as he entered inside, and just allowed the gravity to sink Palani down on it, engulfing the son's manhood with his ass. Given the size of the guy's dick, that feeling inside him alone made Palani hot. Then, he slowly began to rock the Indian boy, holding his waist.  
  
Palani was riding him like a horse. The Indian boy liked this as it gave him the power to do things. Palani was busy riding him and then his eyes fell on his father. The old man was watching with great interest as if he was watching a beautifully filmed porno. Suddenly, Palani realized that he had totally forgotten about him. He had been in the room for the whole last two hours. Palani's mind wandered. _Why had he never objected to what his son was doing_? Rather than objecting, it seemed that the son had made things easy for him by making him dress in his clothes so that none of his own got torn and Palani's father might find out.  
  
The son seemed to have read Palani's thoughts. He spoke. "I know what you're thinking. What sorta man is he, letting his son to fuck someone right in front of him? Well, around two years ago, he started feeling proud whenever I had sex with somebody and since we're poor, we couldn't afford internet. So, I stopped having sex as I didn't want to make him feel bad. But, he understands my needs. So, he allows me to go to the nearest pub and enjoy a hot bloke, but still even the cheapest one wants more than a wank. So, we save for months to allow me have some sweet fun."  
  
 _It was the most stupid I've ever heard_ , Palani thought to himself.  
  
"But how can I refuse, if a delicious treat comes into a king's hall? I know you're one of those high mark boys. You look like a virgin."  
  
Palani could feel that he was blushing.  
  
The son continued. "I can never get such a sweet ever in my life. I'll never forget this **ever**. This is the greatest night in my life. But I'm sorry if I hurt you at all."  
  
 _Wow, he mercilessly had sex with a boy against his will and now he's asking for forgiveness. Can he give me back my virginity_? While Palani was lost in thoughts, they were getting hot once again and this time they both climaxed at the same time. After that, Palani collapsed on top of him like a boulder and he fell asleep as the son held the boy on top of him. Palani must have slept soundly, but suddenly he felt someone pinching him and hissing.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Palani groggily woke up and looked at the son's enrapturing face just close to his own.  
  
He frantically said. "It's time, your father will be back soon."  
  
The word **father** cast out the curtain of sleepiness from the Indian boy. Palani jumped out of his grasp and looked around. He said there's still time for once more and that he would wash Palani. It was around 05:33 AM and they had just half an hour. Luckily, his father had woken up early and prepared a warm bath. The took Palani to the bathroom. Joining him in the tub, the son poured water on Palani making sure his hair didn't get wet. Then he applied soap all over this rich dark body and was cleaning it. Palani could see that he was getting hard again, the more that he continued to apply soap to the other's private parts.  
  
"I think this is good enough. My father will be here any moment," Palani said sternly.  
  
Overnight, he had transformed a lot. The son looked at Palani for a moment and then nodded.  
  
He said, "You're right, but you should clean me up too."  
  
Not wasting a moment, Palani poured water on his lover's skin and applied soap to his shaved body. Rubbing through his chest hair was a bit otherworldly. He also didn't leave Palani until he made the bewitched boy clean his cock. After that, he had his father pour water on them as they began cleaning each other.  
  
After bathing, they came out and the teens dried each other.  
  
The son begged, "one last time?"  
  
Palani blatantly said "No" despite the erection coming on.  
  
"At least, allow me to kiss your body and ass one last time?"  
  
Palani allowed him this little brief pleasure. As they both stood nude in the middle of the house, the son kissed Palani on the lips, then worked downwards. He came to the Indian teen's neck, then his collar bone biting both his nipples gently. Palani's cock followed and finally the son parted his ass lips and gave a huge lick to his hole. Palani was already getting a bit aroused, but he knew this wasn't the time and controlled himself.  
  
Thankfully Palani's clothes had dried, but the son insisted that he wanted to keep Palani's t-shirt and boxers as a memento from him. Palani didn't feel like arguing much with his _lover_ as his father would be there any moment.  
  
It was around fifteen minutes later that he arrived, with the mechanic. He paid the mechanic to use his jeep while entrusting his car to him and then drove like a maniac. They reached the hotel at around nine in the morning. Palani rushed to the bathroom and looked in the full-length mirror. He could see that parts of his body were red with swollen nipples. His butt cheeks had the guy's hand imprinted on them. There were some love bites on his neck. His ass was really sore. Palani bathed himself before dressing in the suit he brought.  
  
That day Palani wasn't quite himself. Many people were asking him why he was quiet. He lied that he was having a light migraine due to the long journey and excused himself. Palani went to the nearest pharmacy and bought a bottle of aspirin.  
  
 _Thank Allah, I hope didn't get AIDS_.  
  
It has been three years since then. Palani finished college and was now working as a journalist. He had a few boyfriends and a few encounters, but as one of his friends said you will never forget your first time no matter how wild it was. Palani only found out the day they left the house that the son's name was Andrew but he didn't know if he's still alive.  
  
Still, even now, he would live in Palani's memory beyond this lifetime.


End file.
